love isn't a game
by minatokaze
Summary: cinta adalah sesuatu yang indah jika kita menjaganya dengan baik , tapi akan menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan jika bermain dengannya. don't know how to make a summary , so just read it okay ? ;)
1. chapter 1

Cinta, bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang indah ?

Merasakannya saja mampu membuatmu menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia

Tapi, jangan pernah bermain-main dengan Cinta.

Kenapa ?

Karena itu akan membuat mu menjadi manusia paling menderita di dunia

.

Disclaimer : Naruto masashi kishimoto

Love isn't a game Minatokaze

Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(s)

If you don't like my story please just press the back button (

It isn't a hard thing to do right ?

.

Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Pemuda dengan ciri khas 3 goresan di kedua pipinya yang semakin menambah ketampanannya. Siapa saja yang melihat matanya pasti akan terjerat dalam mata sebiru lautan itu.

Tidak terkecuali dengan Hyuga Hinata. Gadis pemalu dengan surai lavender dan mata serupa rembulan ini pun tidak dapat menolak pesona dari pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

Tapi tanpa ia sadari, takdir telah menunggu untuk bermain dengannya

.

"Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut gulali sambil menepuk bahu Hinata yang sedang mengintip sesuatu, ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya seseorang dari balik pohon.

" Ah.. S-Sakura-san ? _Mou_. Kau mengagetkanku." kata Hinata sambil mengembungkan pipi gembilnya yang semakin menambah keimutannya.

" Hihih.. Gomen ne. Kau sedang apa? Mengintip- _Nya_ lagi ? kau tidak bosan apa selalu memandanginya dari jauh ? kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mendekatinya, Hm? " tanya gadis bernama sakura tersebut bertubi-tubi sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya mencoba untuk menggoda Hinata

" A-Ano.. aku t-tidak sedang mengintip Naruto-Kun kok Sakura-San. J-Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. " balas Hinata sambil menahan semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

" Hey, aku kan tidak mengatakan bahwa kau sedang mengintip Naruto. Aku hanya bertanya kau sedang mengintip siapa " kata Sakura sambil mencoba menahan tawanya

" M-mou .S-sudah sore. S-Sebaiknya aku S-Segera pulang, K-Kalau tidak N-Neji-Nisan pasti akan khawatir mencariku. Y-ya, aku harus segera pulang. Jaa ne.. Sakura-san. " balas Hinata mencoba menahan semburat merah yang semakin muncul di kedua pipinya sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Sakura yang terkikik melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut.

" Hah. Dasar Hinata. Memang menyenangkan sekali menggodanya seperti itu. Ckckck "

Tanpa mereka sadari orang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka mendengar pembicaraan mereka sambil menyeringai lebar.

Bukan tidak ia sadari bahwa setiap hari ada seorang gadis yang selalu mengikutinya kapanpun itu. Dia menyadarinya dengan jelas malah. Tapi dia hanya mecoba untuk mengabaikannya. Tapi tidak lagi untuk sekarang.

" Hinata ya ? Ini akan menjadi permainan yang menarik" gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya dan memikirkan sesuatu di dalam kepalanya

.

" Oy, Naruto. " teriak seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang dikucir tinggi.

" Hn. Ada apa ? " Balas Naruto berteriak sambil memeluk gadis dengan surai merah dan pirang yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya sambil melihat bosan kearah Shikamaru.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di Pub Uzumaki yang tidak lain merupakan salah satu dari sekian usaha Uzumaki Corp. Tempat yang ribut itu membuat mereka mau tidak mau harus berteriak supaya dapat mendengar apa yang akan lawan bicaranya katakan.

" Ck. Mendokusai. Berhentilah bermain-main dan carilah seorang gadis yang baik, kau terlihat menyedihkan jika begini terus. " balas Shikamaru sambil menatap bosan kearah Naruto yang sibuk dengan kedua Ga- ah tidak Wanita yang terus bergelayut manja di kedua lengan Naruto.

" Hm.. ada apa denganmu Shika? Apa berpacaran dengan Temari membuat otakmu sedikit bergeser? Bukankah dulu kau juga sama seperti ku ? Ayolah. Membosankan jika kau hanya setia pada satu orang." Ujar Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

" Jangan membawa Temari dalam masalah ini. Aku hanya kasihan kepada mantanmu, terutama Shion. Kau bahkan baru berpacaran dengannya 12 jam yang lalu dan tiba-tiba memutuskannya lewat telepon. Kali ini serius lah sedikit. Kurasa kau sudah keterlaluan. "

" Hyuga Hinata. kali ini 4 bulan, kalau aku tidak bisa maka kau bisa mengambil miniatur dari Eropa-ku yang kau incar bulan lalu. Bagaimana ? " balas Naruto kali ini dengan wajah yang sedikit serius tapi tidak lupa dengan kilatan nakal di matanya.

" Hyuga Hinata ? " tiba-tiba mata shikamaru melebar karena menyadari sesuatu. " Oy Oy. Jangan bermain-main dengannya. Dia adalah gadis yang baik dan jangan lupa kakaknya itu sangat me- "

" Bukankah tadi kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa aku harus mencari gadis yang baik ? " tanya Naruto memotong pembicaraan Shikamaru dengan ekspresi yang polos. Tepatnya pura-pura polos.

" CK. Itu hanya berlaku jika kau memang serius dengan s-. Hey Naruto dengarkan kalau aku sedang berbicara ! NARUTO!" teriak Shikamaru dengan perempatan yang sudah muncul di pelipisnya melihat Naruto yang bukannya mendengarkannya malah sibuk melahap bibir wanita berambut merah yang entah sejak kapan berada di pangkuannya.

" Aku harap gadis itu tidak mudah termakan rayuan Naruto. Hah Mendokusai naa" kata Shikamaru dalam hati sambil meminum minumannya mencoba menyegarkan ternggorokannya yang entah mengapa mendadak terasa kering.

.

Hello minna..

aku hanyalah seorang newbie yang sedang mencoba untuk terjun ke dalam dunia fiction.

dakara.. gomen ya kalau memang ada kesalahan yang bertebaran di atas sana.

Karena saya masih seorang beginner yang polos dan tidak tau apa-apa dan sedang dalam proses belajar. Hehehe...

BTW : DELETE or KEEP ?Review please ;)


	2. chapter 2

Cinta, bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang indah ?

Merasakannya saja mampu membuatmu menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia

Tapi, jangan pernah bermain-main dengan Cinta.

Kenapa ?

Karena itu akan membuat mu menjadi manusia paling menderita di dunia

.

Disclaimer : Naruto owns by Masashi Kishimoto

Love isn't a game owns by Minatokaze

Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(s)

If you don't like my story please just press the back button

It isn't a hard thing to do right ?

.

Love isn't a game

.

"Hey, Hinata bisa kau bantu aku mengerjakan soal ini?" Hinata yang awalnya sedang membaca novel kesukaannya mau tidak mau harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang megganggu kegiatan membacanya.

DEG

Sapphire dan amethyst bertemu membuat sepasang manusia itu mau tidak mau sama-sama terpesona dengan mata lawan mereka masing-masing.

Hinata yang merasa jantungnya akan segera keluar dari tubuhnya jika terus menatap mata itu lebih memilih menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya sambil memainkan kedua jarinya. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan jika berada di dekat Naruto

Disisi lain, Naruto berdehem untuk mencoba meredakan kecanggungan yang terjadi antara mereka.

'Kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba berdetak cepat sekali? ini aneh ttebayo!' pikir Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" A-Ano Hinata. B-bisa kau ajarkan aku mengenai soal ini? Aku tidak mengerti"

'Sial. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba tertular virus Hinata seperti ini.' Batin Naruto berteriak.

"U-Uhm,B-baiklah. N-Naturo-Kun hanya perlu mengerjakannya seperti ini... " jelas Hinata yang sudah mulai dapat mengendalikan kegugupannya

Naruto yang duduk di depannya hanya diam dan terus mengangguk sambil terus melihat ke arah Hinata tanpa peduli dengan apa yang sedang Hinata jelaskan.

'Ternyata dia manis juga jika dilihat dari dekat.' Batin Naruto melamun sambil terus menatap intens ke arah Hinata

"B-Begitu caranya. Kau mengerti Naruto-Kun?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

"Hn? Manis Ah maksudku tidak Eh m-maksudku Ia-ia. A-Aku mengerti. Aku sudah mengerti. Ya, T-terima kasih Hinata. Kau sangat membantuku ttebayo." Ujar Naruto lalu bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat duduknya tidak lupa dengan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi pipi tannya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

'Sial. Kenapa aku bisa jadi seperti ini! Bisa-bisa Shikamaru akan mengejekku jika dia tau aku menjadi gagap hanya karena berbicara dengan seorang wanita. Harga diriku akan rusak jika begini terus. Ini memalukan ttebayooo!!!' batin Naruto berteriak frustasi.

.

"Hinata, terima kasih karna sudah mengajariku tadi. Sebagai balasannya akan kutraktir makan malam di Ichiraku. Bagaimana?" teriak Naruto sambil mencoba mengejar Hinata yang sedang menuju perpustakaan.

" E-Eh? Tidak usah N-Naruto-Kun. Lagian m-memang sudah seharusnya k-kita saling membantu. Tidak usah dipikirkan." Balas Hinata dengan suara yang lembut sambil memainkan jari tangannya.

"Ayolah. Kumohon.." paksa Naruto sambil menggunakan puppy eyesnya.

Hinata yang melihatnya mau tidak mau luluh juga. Hey, lagipula kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali bukan? Diajak makan malam bersama oleh cinta pertamamu. Oh ayolah, siapa orang bodoh yang akan menolak tawaran itu.

"B-Baiklah kalau Naruto-Kun memaksa" gumam Hinata pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto

"Yosh. Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam ttebayo." Balas Naruto sambil menunjukkan seringaian andalannya.

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersipu "Ha'i. K-kalau begitu a-aku akan ke perpustakaan dulu. Jaa ne, Naruto-kun."

"Hm. Jaa ne." Balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya

'Berjalan sesuai rencana' Batin Naruto menyeringai puas.

.

"Baju ini cocok tidak ya?" gumam Hinata sambil mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

"Nee-Chan akan tetap cantik memakai apapun. Lagipula Nee-Chan akan pergi kemana? Tidak biasanya Nee-Chan memperhatikan penampilan Nee-Chan sampai begitu." tanya Hanabi sambil berbaring di atas kasur Hinata

"Ah,Hanabi-Chan. Kau sudah pulang? Ano, bagaimana penampilan Nee-Chan? Apakah berlebihan?" tanya Hinata menggebu-gebu sambil menatap Hanabi penuh tanya.

"Nee-Chan, jangan bilang kau akan pergi kencan dengan Uzumaki itu?" tanya Hanabi penuh selidik.

"Eh,itu bukan kencan Hanabi-Chan. Kita hanya makan malam. Itu saja." Gumam Hinata dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin pelan

"Nee-Chan, sudah Hanabi bilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan Uzumaki itu. Dia sangat playboy Nee-chan. Nanti Nee-Chan sendiri yang akan sakit hati. Lagian Nee-Chan tau sendiri sudah berapa banyak hati gadis yang telah ia patahkan." Jelas Hanabi sedikit frustasi

"Apa Neji-Ni tau?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan

Hanabi pun menghembuskan napasnya kasar melihat kelakuan kakak tercintanya ini

Ya,Baik Hanabi maupun Neji memang tidak menyukai Naruto. Dikarenakan sikapnya yang sangat suka mempermainkan dan tidak menghargai makhluk bernama perempuan itu tak payah membuat mereka berdua begitu membenci Naruto. Tapi sepertinya hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Hinata yang jatuh cinta kepada Naruto.

Cinta itu memang buta.

"Terserah Nee-Chan saja. Tapi ingat, kalau Uzumaki itu membuat Nee-Chan menangis katakan pada Hanabi ne? Biar Hanabi menendang Bokongnya." Ujar Hanabi mencoba meredakan suasana yang tadinya tegang tersebut.

"Uhm. Arigatou ne Hanabi-Chan. Kamu adalah imoutou terbaik yang ada di dunia" ungkap Hinata tulus sambil memeluk adiknya itu dengan sayang.

.

"Gomen, Naruto-Kun. Apakah sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan menghamipiri Naruto yang sedang bersandar di mobilnya dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya

"Tampan."

"Manis."

Mereka berdua sama-sama berujar dalam hati.

Hinata yang memakai dress froral dengan warna serupa dengan mahkota indigonya membuatnya tampil sederhana namun tetap mempesona. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang diurai dan tambahan semburat merah alami yang ada di pipinya menambah kesan manis yang sudah ada pada dirinya

Sedangkan Naruto memakai polo shirt berwarna biru muda dan celana shorts selututnya. Meskipun sederhana tapi tidak menghilangkan ketampananya. Membuat Hinata semakin terpesona dengannya.

"Iie. Aku baru saja sampai. Jadi, sudah siap?" tanya Naruto sambil membukakkan pintu untuk Hinata

"Ha'i. Arigatou Naruto-Kun." Ujar Hinata sambil menaikki mobil Rover hitam Naruto

"Yosh, Ayo berangkat." Ucap Naruto yang sudah siap berada di balik kemudi.

.

Holaa~

Finally selesai juga chapter ini. Awalnya bikin chapter ini Cuma iseng saja karena sedang bosan dan tiba-tiba cerita ini masuk kepikiran author disaat author sedang berusaha untuk tidur, tapi karena kepikiran terus jadi ditulis deh di fanfiic ini.#CURHATMODEON. Tapi tidak menyangka comment-nya pada bagus-bagus padahal author hanyalah seorang Newbie. HUEEE~~ rasanya jadi terharu.

BTW terima kasih ya kepada readers yang sudah bersedia mereview fic author yang masih jauh dari kata bagus ini.

review minna sangat berarti untuk menambah semangat author menyelesaikan fic ini.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya minna.

Gomen kalau masih ada kata-kata salah yang bertebaran di atas.

Karena saya masihlah seorang beginner dan sedang belajar. Hehehe...

Akhir kata Review please

TBC or Delete ?


	3. chapter 3

Cinta, bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang indah ?

Merasakannya saja mampu membuatmu menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia

Tapi, jangan pernah bermain-main dengan Cinta.

Kenapa ?

Karena itu akan membuat mu menjadi manusia paling menderita juga.

Disclaimer : Naruto owns by Masashi Kishimoto

Love isn't a game owns by Minatokaze

Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(s)

If you don't like my story please just press the back button

It isn't a hard thing to do right ?

.

Malam hari di konoha begitu dingin. Beberapa orang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu mereka di rumah sambil menyesap secangkir kopi atau teh bersama dengan keluarga mereka masing masing dari pada dihadapkan pada cuaca yang dingin.

Tapi berbeda dengan kedua pemeran utama kita ini. Lihat saja mereka. Meskipun cuaca sangat dingin tapi mereka lebih memilih keluar untuk makan di sebuah kedai ramen yang sederhana itu.

" Yoo Naruto, sudah lama kau tidak datang kemari. " tanya paman Teuchi selaku pemilik kedai ramen itu.

" Begitulah . Aku sangat sibuk belakangan ini paman , jadi tidak sempat mampir. " curhat Naruto sambil menarik kursi supaya Hinata bisa duduk.

" Arigatou Narut- kun. " cicit Hinata sambil menahan semburat di wajahnya.

" Wahh. Ternyata kau bersama Hinata yaa. Kau bisa romantis juga ya Naruto " goda Ayame yang tidak lain adalah anak dari paman teuchi.

" hehehe. Kau bisa saja kak Ayame." Balas Naruto.

' Heh , itu adalah keahlian ku tau ' batin Naruto dengan bangganya.

" Kau mau pesan apa Hinata ? " lanjut Naruto sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang membolak balikan menunya.

" hm. Aku pesan seperti yang Naruto - kun pesan saja " ujar Hinata sambil menyisir rambutnya yang dari tadi menghalangi pandangannya ke belakang telinga.

Entah memang Hinata tidak peka atau memang dia tidak Sadar , kalau dari tadi ada sepasang mata sapphire yang memperhatikan gerak gerik sang putri hyuga itu, sampai akhirnya-

" Narutoooo kepala Hinata bisa bolong jika kau pandangi terus menerus. Hah , kau ini Naruto. Hinata , hati hati ya sama Naruto, mungkin saja dia sedang berpikiran mesum tentangmu . Nah, Ini ramennya , silahkan dinikmati. " ujar Ayame berlalu pergi sambil terkekeh kekeh kemudian mengantarkan pesanan kepada tamu yang lain.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkejut menahan semburat merah yang muncul sambil memainkan kedua jemari lentiknya.

" Aku tidak seperti itu kak Ayame , sudah jangan dengarkan dia, ayo kita makan saja Hinata. Ittadakimasu " ujar Naruto langsung menyeruput mie nya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungannya.

" Uhuk uhuk, ahh panasss " Hinata yang melihatnya dengan sigap langsung menuangkan air untuk Naruto.

" Mou, Naruto - kun hati hati kalau makan. Tidak ada yang akan merebut ramen itu darimu . " ujar Hinata sambil menepuk nepuk punggung Naruto

" Ahh. Terima kasih Hinata. Suatu hari nanti kau pasti bisa menjadi istri yang baik. Hehehe " cengir Naruto.

" ehh ?! Ja-jangan menggodaku seperti itu Naruto - kun ! " ujar Hinata sambil memainkan jemari tangannya seperti biasa.

kemudian mereka mulai menikmati makanan mereka sambil sesekali Naruto kembali menggoda Hinata yang langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipi gembilnya

.

Entah sejak kapan , tapi melihat Hinata yang merona untuknya merupakan hal yang sangat disukainya.

Eh ? Suka ? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ini hanya permainan saja. Dia, Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan mungkin suka pada gadis di depannya ini. Apa lagi dia sangatlah polos. Berbeda dengan gadi- ralat wanita yang biasa Naruto mainkan. Dimana mana, semua gadis lah yang bertekuk lutut di hadapannya bukannya sebaliknya. Jadi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi . coret itu dalam kamusnya.

' Mungkin aku hanya terbawa suasana saja. ' batin Naruto mencoba untuk menepis pikirannya itu

Heh , Tidak taukah kau. Jika cinta dapat membuat hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi sangat mungkin . dan hal itu juga berlaku untukmu , Naruto. Suatu hari nanti , cinta itu pasti akan merubah mu , entah menjadi lebih baik atau pun sebaliknya.

.

" Ramen di ichiraku memang yang terbaik ! Aku kenyang sekali Hinata " ujar Naruto sambil menepuk - nepuk perutnya.

" Itu karena Naruto - Kun makan 7 mangkok sekaligus. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu Naruto - Kun. " Hinata berkata dengan nada yang khawatir

" Hahaha. Tenang saja Hinata! Aku itu kuat ttebayo " ujar Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran rubahnya.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dibuatnya. Entah kenapa, tapi hatinya selalu merasa nyaman dan hangat apabila berada di samping Naruto , baik dari jarak yang jauh ataupun dekat. Bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja , hati nya bisa langsung menghangat. Dia tidak pernah berfikir akan bisa makan bersama dengan Naruto seperti tadi , maupun bercanda seperti tadi. Dia bahkan tidak berani bermimpi ini akan menjadi kenyataan. Naruto yang berada di sini seperti ini saja sudah cukup bagi Hinata. Cinta itu memang hebat kan ?

' Tapi apakah Naruto - Kun juga merasa seperti itu ? Kurasa tidak mungkin dia mau dengan gadis biasa seperti ku ' batin Hinata murung

Hey , tidak sadarkah kau Hinata? Banyak lelaki yang menginginkanmu dan kau malah tidak percaya diri seperti itu heh ?

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara mereka hari ini.

" Ano, Terima kasih Naruto - kun sudah mau mengantarku dan terima kasih juga untuk ramennya. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya ? Hati - hati di jalan, ne?. " ujar Hinata tersenyum dan melepaskan seat belt nya. Dia baru saja akan membuka pintu sebelum sebuah tangan yang hangat menahan pergelangan tangannya dan dengan perlahan menggenggam jari jemarinya dengan erat.

" Na-Naruto - Kun ? Apa yang ka- "

" Hinata, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku ? " tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan

" eh ?! "

" Aku memang tidak setampan Sasuke maupun sepintar Shikamaru, aku juga tidak sekeren kakakmu Neji maupun sepuitis Sai. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan mencoba membahagiakan mu dengan cara ku sendiri. Maka dari itu Hyuga Hinata, maukah kau menjadi pacarku ? "

" Hi- Hinata ? " panggil Naruto, ia khawatir jika Hinata akan menolaknya maka taruhannya dengan Shikamaru bisa kalah dan mungkin dia tidak akan di cap lagi sebagai playboy terbaik. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Dia tidak mau sampai itu terjadi. Dia baru saja akan berbicara lagi sampai akhirnya Hinata bersuara

" Kenapa aku ? Bukankah kau lebih menyukai gadis yang cantik dan populer seperti Shion - san ataupun Terumi - san ? Aku tidak secantik dan sepopuler mere- "

" Sstt. Hinata dengarkan aku. Siapa yang bilang kau tidak cantik ? Tidak taukah kau saat di sekolah semua laki- laki menatapmu penuh damba ? Dan setiap perempuan di sekolah menatap mu dengan iri ? Kau itu cantik, dan kau cantik dengan caramu sendiri. Tidak seperti mereka yang harus memakai tepung setiap hari di wajah mereka dan memakai baju yang kurang bahan untuk menampilkan tubuh mereka untuk disukai orang. Kau cantik dengan caramu sendiri. Percayalah Hinata ! " ucap Naruto yang mencoba untuk mengambil hati Hinata

" Hahaha. Tepung ? Itu bedak Naruto-kun bukan tepung. Kau jahat sekali . "

" Hehehe. Jadi bagaimana Hinata ? Kau mau menjadi pacarku ?

" Aku.. "

" Aku mau Naruto - kun " ucap Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca- kaca. Tidak percaya akhirnya cinta nya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan selama 4 tahun itu akhirnya Terbalas juga.

" Terima kasih telah memberikanku kesempatan , Hinata " ujar Naruto kemudian dengan perlahan memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan dengan lembut dan perlahan mulai mencium bibir gadis itu.

Hinata yang terkejut dengan serangan tiba - tiba itu hanya bisa menutup mata dan berharap ia tidak pingsan

' manis ' batin Naruto yang sekarang malah melumat bibir gadis itu. Tangan kanan nya yang tadi memegang tangan Hinata menuntun kedua tangan gadis itu untuk memeluk lehernya kemudian beralih menekan tenguk Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka sementara tangan kiri nya memeluk posesive pinggang Hinata

Tidak ada dari mereka yang ingin mencoba mengakhiri ciuman itu , mereka sama sama terlena dengan ciuman mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

' Ini terlalu memabukkan ' batin Hinata dengan lengan yang memeluk erat leher Naruto dan menutup matanya erat berharap ini bukanlah mimpi.

' sekarang tinggal bertahan selama 4 bulan. ' batin Naruto menyeringai puas sambil kemudian melumat bibir Hinata yang dianggap nya manis dan memeluk pinggangnya makin erat sambil memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman mereka.

Siapa yang akan menang ? Cinta yang tuluskah ? atau cinta yang hanya merupakan sebuah permainan ?

Hello minna..

Okay, author minta maaf karena baru bisa lanjutin fic ini sekarang

Sebenarnya author sedikit bingung untuk buat jalan ceritanya karena banyak sekali ide yang keluar, jadi bingung sendiri deh mau pilih yang mana.

Jika ada saran yang dapat membantu, author dengan senang hati menerima nya supaya dapat segera menyelesaikan fic ini.

Dan arigatou untuk reviewnya semua

Semangat dan dorongan kalian sangat berarti bagi author

Akhir kata :

Delete ot TBC ?Review please


	4. chapter 4

Cinta, bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang indah ?

Merasakannya saja mampu membuatmu menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia

Tapi, jangan pernah bermain-main dengan Cinta.

Kenapa ?

Karena itu akan membuat mu menjadi manusia paling menderita juga.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto owns by Masashi Kishimoto

Love isn't a game owns by Minatokaze

Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(s)

.

If you don't like my story please just press the back button

It isn't a hard thing to do right ?

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di Konoha seperti mewakili perasaan gadis bermahkota indigo yang sedang menuju ke sekolah saat ini.

Siapa yang tidak senang jika akhirnya seseorang yang sudah lama disukai ternyata juga menyukaimu ? Menunggu selama 4 tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah. Bukannya Hinata tidak berusaha selama jangka waktu tersebut. Tapi, setiap kali Hinata ingin mencoba mendekat, Naruto ternyata sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan Hinata tidak akan mungkin ingin menjadi orang ketiga. Dan pada akhirnya, dia hanya bisa menunggu. Sampai akhirnya, dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menyapanya dan dengan senang hati Hinata menyambutnya.

Terkadang, cinta memang sehebat itu bukan ? bahkan orang yang lemah dan penakut pun akan menjadi sangat kuat dan berani jika sudah berurusan dengan cinta.

.

Hinata yang sedang berjalan ke sekolah terlihat sangat bahagia. Mengingat kejadian semalam membuat pipinya bersemu seketika. Ciuman pertamanya dengan Naruto kembali terulang di otaknya. Rasanya sangat menenangkan sekaligus mendebarkan. Karena terus memikirkan tentang ciuman itu, tanpa sadar dia menabrak seseorang.

" ittai " rintih Hinata

" Kenapa kau melamun saat berjalan, hm ? " tanya orang yang ditabrak tersebut

" Na- Naruto-Kun? " Hinata pun mendongak dan terkejut karena orang yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya sedang berada di depannya saat ini

" Yoo, Hinata. "

" Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak masuk ? "

" aku menunggumu dari tadi. saat aku melihatmu, aku memanggilmu. Tapi kau tidak menjawab dan malah menabrakku " jelas Naruto sambil menatap Hinata heran

" memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Hinata ? " sambungnya

" a- ano. Itu.. " Hinata tidak mungkin menjawab jika ia sedang berpikir tentang ciuman mereka semalam bukan ? bisa-bisa Hinata yang polos dan lugu ini bisa dikira mesum oleh Naruto dan jika Naruto berpikir dia mesum mungkin Naruto akan memutusinya. Memutusinya bahkan sebelum mereka belum jadian selama 24 jam. Itu ide yang buruk. Jadi dia lebih memilih jawaban yang lain.

" itu.. a- aku sedang memikiran.. anoo, ah. kuis matematika. Ya, itu. Apa Na-Naruto-kun sudah belajar ? " tanya Hinata yang kebetulan ingat tentang kuis itu dan berharap bahwa Naruto akan percaya padanya

" ahhhh... aku lupa. Hinataaaa... tolong aku" Naruto berteriak dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Hinata dengan puppy eyesnya.

" haii. Aku akan me-mengajarimu Naruto-kun. " tentu saja Hinata akan melakukannya. Bahkan jika Naruto menyuruhnya untuk berjalan dengan tangan seperti yang selalu Lee lakukan (?) pun Hinata dengan sangat rela pun akan melakukannya. Cinta memang hebat!

" Yeay! Arigatou, Hinata. " teriak Naruto kemudian memegang tangan hinata dan menariknya masuk ke sekolah karena kelas akan segera di mulai

.

" akhirnyaaa , arigatou Hinata Karena sudah membantu ku tadi. Kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku akan mendapat nilai nol dan di ceramahi oleh iruka-sensei lagi. Mendokusaiii " seru Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju ke atap diikuti Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya

Hinata yang mendengar Naruto mengutip kata sang ketua kelas pemalas- Shikamaru- hanya terkekeh pelan

" sama-sama, Naruto-kun. Ahh , ayo duduk di sini. Aku sudah membuatkan bento untuk Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata dengan semangat

"hontou ? Wahhh. Ini pasti lezat sekali Hinata. Ittadakimasu" seru Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap bento Hinata.

Tentu saja Naruro senang, pasalnya pacar nya yang dulu tidak pernah membuatkan bento untuknya. Tentu saja tidak pernah. Karena mereka terlalu sibuk ber-makeup ria untuk mempercantik diri mereka agar dapat menarik perhatian Naruro. Tapi ya pada akhirnya mereka juga menjadi korban dari Naruto. Ck , kasihan sekali

" ba-bagaimana, Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hinata penuh harap

" tentu saja enak Hinata! Kau pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik suatu hari nanti. Hehehehe "

" ehh ?!" Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa bersemu merah

.

Bel pelajaran terakhir akhirnya berbunyi. Semua murid langsung berteriak senang mendengarnya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang sibuk merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan sepulang sekolah, ada juga yang ingin segera pulang dan langsung menikmati empuknya kasur mereka.

" ne, Hinata. Ayo kita pulang " ajak Sakura yang duduk di samping Hinata sambil membereskan barangnya

Hinata yang baru saja akan menjawab ajakan Sakura langsung di potong oleh Naruto yang kebetulan duduk di belakang mereka

" tidak bisa, Sakura-chan. Hinata akan pulang bersamaku hari ini. Ayo,Hinata," seru Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata pergi meninggalkan kelas

" Oiiiii NARUTOOOOO, AWAS KAU NANTI!. HINATA KAU BERHUTANG PENJELASAN PADAKUUUU " teriak Sakura entah pada siapa karena semua murid sudah meninggalkan kelas

.

" Ki-Kita akan pergi ke ma-mana Naruto-Kun ?" tanya Hinata yang kini sudah duduk di dalam mobil Naruto.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dari rumah Hinata tentu saja heran dan bertanya

" ra-ha-si-a" seru Naruto dengan seringaiannya yang misterius

.

" wahhh. Sugoiii. Ini indah sekali Naruto-kun " seru Hinata dengan wajah yang berseri-seri

Sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada hamparan bunga lavender yang bertebaran. Ditambah dengan sinar matahari yang mulai tenggelam menambah indahnya hamparan padang lavender di tempat mereka berada sekarang

"benarkan ? Aku datang ke tempat ini pertama kali ketika aku masih kecil. Saat tou-san dan kaa-san masih ada mereka sering mengajakku kesini. Tempat ini selalu mengingatkanku kepada mereka. Saat aku merindukan mereka aku selalu datang ke tempat ini" ujar Naruto dengan mata menerawang ke depan

Hinata yang mendengarkan Naruto yang sedang bercerita kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto. Ia sangat tau perasaan Naruto karena kaa-chan nya juga sudah duluan pergi meninggalkan mereka ketika Hinata masih berusia 5 tahun

Entah keberanian yang datang dari mana, Hinata memegang tangan Naruto dan mengaitkan kedua jemari mereka. Tidak ada kata yang terucap , tetapi dengan menggenggam tangan Naruto, Ia berharap hal itu akan memberi kekuatan pada Naruto

Naruto pun menguatkan tautan jemari mereka. Entah kenapa tetapi ia merasa sangat nyaman jika bercerita kepada gadis hyuuga ini. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Hatinya menghangat saat melihat Hinata yang berada di sampingnya tengah memegang tangannya dengan erat. Hinata dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi chubby nya dan dengan rambut yang diterpa angin membuat ia semakin terlihat cantik dari biasanya. Naruto heran kenapa dia tidak pernah melihat bahwa Hyuuga Hinata secantik ini

Dengan perlahan ia mengelus sebelah pipi chubby Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Hinata. Kali ini hanya lah ciuman kecil yang tulus tanpa nafsu, tidak seperti Naruto yang biasanya melumat dengan liar gadis di bar atau pun gadis yang ia bawa untuk menghangatkan ranjangnya

"Terima kasih Hinata" sela Naruto ditengah ciuman mereka

Didalam hati kecilnya , Naruto berharap bahwa permainannya tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat. Karena ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang merasa tidak rela jika ia harus mengakhiri permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk menolak kata hatinya itu

Bukankah kau sangat egois Naruto ? Kau menginginkan gadis ini berada di sisimu tetapi kau juga ingin menghancurkannya

Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Naruto ?

Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah terjebak di dalam permainan yang kau buat sendiri ?

Permainan dengan sebutan cinta.

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk minna-san yang telah meriview cerita yang gaje ini. Hahahahahah

Maap karna tidak bisa di balas satu persatu

Dengan membaca review kalian mimin merasa semakin bersemangat menulis cerita ini. Heheheh

Akhir kata

Tbc or delete ?


End file.
